What is a Kiss?
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: "What is a kiss?" Vanitas asked, not understanding what the purpose of that was. Sora felt his face flush, and he let his eyes wonder as he thought about it for a moment with a soft smile. Fluff


Sora leaned up and brushed his lips on Vanitas' softly. Vanitas' eyes widened at the action and he stepped away in shock.

Sora felt his face heat up and he stepped back too. "I-I'm sorry, I thought..."

"What did you just do?" Vanitas asked as he held a hand up to his mouth in confusion.

Sora swallowed nervously. "Um.. it was a kiss, I kissed you..." He turned his head away, feeling embarrassed. Maybe Vanitas did not like it when he did that...

"What is a kiss?" Vanitas asked, not understanding what the purpose of that was.

Sora felt his face flush, and he let his eyes wonder as he thought about it for a moment with a soft smile.

"A kiss... is when you like someone a lot, and.. you want to be close with them. You want to show them that they mean a lot to you, and that they make you feel good when you are with them."

Vanitas just stood there lost in thought for a moment.

"Why did you kiss me then?" He asked finally, not understanding still.

Sora bit his lip as he felt his face heat up more in embarrassment. "We can just forget it- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You.. like me?" Vanitas asked, and Sora stuttered.

" I ... I thought..." Sora placed a hand on the back of his neck and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it was my mistake. Just pretend it didn't happen!" Sora then waved his hands around and tried to defuse the situation.

"Pretend it didn't happen?" Vanitas just kept repeating things from Sora, still confused.

"Yeah, just forget it, pretend it never happened!" Sora said and started to back away, ready to forget about the whole thing and just bury his feelings. It wasn't like Vanitas would like him like that, ever. He shouldn't have tried to fool himself into thinking as such. He only succeeded in embarrassing himself.

Vanitas then stepped in to close the distance.

"Well, what if I don't want to pretend it never happened?" Vanitas said, and Sora looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't want to...?" Sora parroted back without realizing what he just said.

"Why should I pretend it never happened?" Vanitas asked, his golden eyes watching Sora's blue ones with an intense look and he stepped closer still, into Sora's personal bubble.

Sora stepped back again, shaking his head. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He knew he had screwed up majorly and now he had to save himself from this train wreck.

"I-It was a mistake! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He rushed out, trying to end the conversation quickly. Vanitas would never let Sora live this down now, and Sora felt his embarrassment and disappointment wash over him.

Sora started to turn away suddenly, fully ready to bolt from the room and hide away in shame, but a hand on his wrist stopped his movements.

"Why are you running away?" Vanitas asked quietly, his hand around Sora's wrist was light on his skin.

"Did you really not mean it then?" Vanitas asked and released Sora's wrist let his hand fall back to his side.

Sora frowned at Vanitas' tone of voice and turned back to him. Why did he sound sad?

"I ..." Sora swallowed again and tried to reign in some courage. "I did mean it... but I'm scared. You didn't like it did you? I'm really sorry, I ruined everything..."

"Who says I didn't like it?" Vanitas said then and Sora looked up in surprise.

"But .. you..." Sora mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Can you do it again?" Vanitas asked with eyes full of wonder.

Sora blinked and sucked in a breath. "You want to...?"

"What was it you said?" Vanitas thought for a brief moment, " 'A kiss is when you like someone a lot, and you want to show them that they mean a lot to you.' Well, then yeah. I'd do that with you."

Sora blinked as his words hit his ears. He felt his heart in his throat and he swallowed.

"R-Really?" Sora looked at him as the realization seeped in.

Vanitas just looked at him with his golden eyes, and it felt like he could look right into his soul.

"How does it go again? Can you show me?" Vanitas' lip quirked into a small smile as he looked at the ray of sunshine called Sora.

Sora then beamed, his sunshine light bright and warm. Sora felt a small blush on his cheeks but he moved to stand close again. He tiled his head up and looked at Vanitas softly. His heart fluttered inside his chest as he could see Vanitas' smile widening slowly as they brought their lips together.

Sora closed his eyes and leaned into him. His heart was going to burst out of his chest! He couldn't believe Vanitas actually wanted to..!

They kissed sweetly, just a chaste brush of the lips. Vanitas then felt his heart jump in his chest, and pressed a few more soft kisses to Sora's sweet lips and sighed into them feeling happy. Sora truly made him happy and was the only person who seemed to care about him so much. Not even Ventus had tried this hard to become his friend.

Vanitas felt the foreign emotion of love creep into his heart. It was different and new to him, but it felt good and made him feel warm. Sora made him feel good and warm, Sora's sunshine light always casting a warm glow on him. It made him feel stronger. Sora made him feel like he was worth something, and not just a mistake that was never meant to be created. Sora managed to worm his way into Vanitas' ice cold heart, and melted it with his love.

Love... Vanitas truly never had felt that emotion before. It made his heart feel full and he felt wanted. It was something he had only dreamed about once, and Sora was giving it to him. The perfect sunshine boy, and his warm heart always willing to love.

Vanitas pressed himself to Sora closer as they continued to kiss softly. He could feel Sora's heart fluttering through his chest and felt his own heart beat in time with Sora's. He felt joy within him, that Sora was just as affected as him, and maybe that was why Sora was so scared before. He was nervous about admitting his feelings because he was afraid they wouldn't be returned.

Vanitas scoffed at that. Who in their right mind didn't love Sora? He was too perfect to not be loved by many.

But Sora didn't kiss other people. No, he only had kissed Vanitas. It made it special. Vanitas feel his heart soar at the thought.

They were special to each other. No one else could ever match to their bond. Sora would be his Light and Vanitas would be his Shadow, and together they would complete each other. The brightest light creates the biggest shadow, and how much closer could they be to one another? Sora's sunshine only seemed to fuel his fire. He only wanted to make Sora even happier.

They could be happy together. Sora truly showed that to him, and now he would fight to stay happy with him. They continued to kiss softly and Vanitas pulled Sora into a hug. Sora's hands flew up to Vanitas' hair and his fingers threaded in between the locks.

/A kiss is when you like someone a lot, and you want to be close with them. You want to show them that they mean a lot to you, and that they make you feel good when you are with them./

Well he knew he liked Sora, a lot. Who knew that a kiss was all it would take to figure it out?


End file.
